Test of love
by sanjifanforever
Summary: Sanji fawns over Nami, but she's getting annoyed by it. What'll happen when Nami's had enough and finally snaps?
1. Sanji's annoying

Test of Love

Author's note: This popped into my head as I was thinking about Nami and Sanji.

Summary: Sanji fawns over Nami, but she's getting annoyed by it. What'll happen when Nami's had enough and finally snaps?

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece

* * *

Chapter 1: Sanji's annoying

"Oh Nami-san!" Sanji cooed. "I love you! Is there anything you want?"

Nami smiled, "A tangerine drink please,"

"Ok, my sweet!" Sanji ran into the kitchen to make the request. Nami wasn't thirsty, but she'd do anything to get the cook away from her. Sure, Sanji meant well, but it_ was_ getting annoying_._Nami returned to her book. After lunch, Sanji and Zolo were at it.

"Marimo, I could send you flying!" Sanji yelled.

"Oh yea? You couldn't even do that if I were asleep!" Zolo stated.

"SHUT UP!" Nami hit her two fighting crewmates. Sanji smiled goofly, a good-sized lump on his forehead. Zolo growled.

"You want anything?" Sanji asked.

Nami spun around. "Sanji, shut up! I want NOTHING to do with you! We are friends! Get it now? We will never be anything more!" Sanji went into the kitchen without a word.

"Somthing wrong, Nami?" Usopp asked.

"No, I'm fine." Nami walked into the kitchen. Luffy had gotten his meat and left Sanji in the kitchen. "Hey Sanji,"

Sanji turned away from the sink. "Hello Nami," The navigator was surprised the blond teen hadn't gone heart eyes. "I'm sorry. I won't ever flirt with you again. I shall do what my _friend _wishes." He continued to wash dishes.

"Sanji..." Nami said.

Sanji replied, "Nami, I'm fine. You were right. I won't flirt with you again." Sanji left Nami standing in the kitchen alone, frozen.

"What have I done?" Nami started to cry.

Author's note: Hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Big mistake

Test of Love

Author's note: This popped into my head as I was thinking about Nami and Sanji.

Summary: Sanji fawns over Nami, but she's getting annoyed by it. What'll happen when Nami's had enough and finally snaps?

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece

* * *

Chapter 2: Big mistake

A week went by and Sanji stood by what he had said. He hadn't flirted with Nami at all. "Whoa," Zolo was surprised. "Love Cook hasn't made you a snack for seven days now. He must be mad." Nami walked over to Sanji, who was taking a long drag of his cigarette by the rail. All week, they only talked to each other other than to say "Good morning".

"Hello Nami." Sanji greeted, not bothering to throw his cigarette away like he usually did when in the presence of a lady.

Nami leaned against the rail. "Sanji, are you mad at me?"

Sanji blew the smoke out his mouth. "No, I am simply doing what you requested."

_But I miss you fawning over me!_ The only thing that kept her from voicing this thought was the look she remembered on Sanji's face when she'd yelled at him. The usually calm, cheerful expression of the blond's had turned to one of pure sadness. She never wanted to see that again and it meant never seeing him go heart eyes at her again, otherwise she might yell at Sanji like she had a week before. "Ok," Nami left to her room.

_I'm sorry Nami, but I don't wanna hurt you. _Sanji sighed, taking a long drag from his cigerette. He exhaled and watched the smoke drift up toward the full moon.

The next morning, Luffy's scream awoke Sanji from his sleep. "SANJI! GET UP, SLEEPYHEAD!"

Sanji groaned. "What time is it?"

"It's three in the afternoon. Nami said I should let you sleep, but I'm hungry! Nami's cooking don't taste like your's at all." Luffy grinned at the tired chef from the doorway.

"Why'd I sleep that late?!" Sanji yelled. _It's happening. I didn't think it would happen so soon. _Sanji thought. Luffy left to the deck as Sanji made something to eat for the crew._ Should I tell the crew? How would Nami take it? I don't want to make her cry._

Nami touched the blond's shoulder. He flinched, having been deep in thought. "Sanji, I...I love you! I want you to flirt with me! I want to see you every morning, offering to do something for me!" Nami sobbed into Sanji's shirt.

Sanji hugged her. "Nami, I have to tell you something."

Nami looked up. "What is it?"

The chef took a shaky breath.

"I'm dying."

* * *

Author's note: Cliffhanger! Don't worry, I update fast.


	3. Telling the crew

Test of Love

Author's note: This popped into my head as I was thinking about Nami and Sanji.

Summary: Sanji fawns over Nami, but she's getting annoyed by it. What'll happen when Nami's had enough and finally snaps?

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece

* * *

Chapter 3: Telling the crew

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Exclaimed the rest of the crew at the kitchen table during breakfast.

Sanji looked down at the pancakes he had made. "It's a curse passed down from generation to generation in my family. The curse started when my great-grandfather met a beautiful woman. Unknown to him, this woman was a priestess and put a curse on any man who flirted with her."

"If he was anything like you, he was screwed!" Zolo laughed.

"Shut up, Marimo!" Sanji coughed into his arm. "The curse will make my body weak and I'll die from it. It was supposed to happen when I turned thirty. It came early for some reason."

"How long do you have?" Luffy asked.

"About a week," Sanji replied.

Nami hugged him. "I love you, Sanji. You know that, right?"

"I do." Sanji sighed. He was brought to his knees by an unbearable wave of pain.

"Sanji!" Usopp and Luffy yelled.

"I'm fine." Sanji coughed, standing up slowly. "At this rate, it'll be less than a week!" He growled.

"ISLAND!!" Luffy shouted. The crew docked the ship and started into town. They had to stop because Sanji had a coughing fit.

Sanji walked into a grocery store. Nami went with him. "Give it up, Blackleg!" Two men had Nami by her hair.

"Let Nami go or you'll be sorry!" Sanji kicked at the men. Nami was thrown onto the path.

Sanji stopped as one of the men pulled a knife on Nami. "Blackleg, you don't want any harm to come to her, do you?"

"What do you want?" Sanji asked.

"Come with us!" The other man shoved a knife into Sanji's back. The chef fell. The two men led him away as Nami ran to get Luffy and the others.

* * *

Author's note: You like, you review, please.


	4. For a friend

* * *

Test of Love

Summary: Sanji fawns over Nami, but she's getting annoyed by it. What'll happen when Nami's had enough and finally snaps?

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece

* * *

Chapter 4: For a friend

"Guys! Sanji was captured!" Nami yelled as she breathlessly ran to her crew mates.

Zolo cursed, "Damn Love Cook!"

"It isn't his fault, Zolo!" Nami whacked Zolo on the head. "He was defending me, you idiot!"

Luffy smiled, "We'll get him out in no time! Don't worry, Nami."

Nami found it hard not to. For as strong as Sanji was, there was the fact that he was still sick with that curse thing. _Sanji, please be ok._ She thought.

* * *

"Welcome to your new home!" One of the men from before pushed Sanjiinto a jail cell. His hands were tied behind his back so, unable to catch himself, he landed roughly on his side. Sanji waited until he was alone to sit up. The knife in his back had long since been pulled out, but his back burned from the wound. The chef tensed as a figure walked into the room. It was a lady. Sanji went heart eyes.

"You're just like your great-grandfather!" The woman chuckled. She had brown hair pulled into a bun, and ice-cold blue eyes. Sanji regained composure as he coughed. "The curse has taken over already? What a shame. I was hoping to get to play with you a little bit longer."

"How are you still alive?" Sanji asked.

"I have immortality. As long as the curse isn't broken, I'll live forever." The woman explained. As she walked away, she said, "My name is Suki Ezuna."

Sanji let a coughing fit put him to sleep.

* * *

"Sanji!" Luffy yelled into the streets the next morning.

"Luffy, you really think they'd let Sanji hear us just like that?" Nami growled.

"Nami, where did they take him?" Usopp asked.

Nami pointed. "They went off in this direction." The crew of the Merry Go found a marine base and snuck in. "Sanji," Nami whispered once they made their way to the holding cells.

"Nami, are you all right? Did those men hurt you?" Sanji asked from inside a jail cell.

Nami ran up up to the cell and looked inside. Sanji was bloodstained and pale. "Sanji, what did they do to you?!"

Sanji laughed softly. "Most of this blood is from when those two men stabbed me. I'm ok, though I feel sick cuz of the curse."

"Who's down there?" Suki Ezuna's voice reached their ears from down the hall.

Luffy said, "Gotta run Sanji, but we'll be back. I promise!" Sanji watched them run out the back door. He hoped Luffy could keep his promise.

* * *

Author's note: Please review! Next chapter will be up very soon!


	5. The curse's effects

* * *

Test of Love

Summary: Sanji fawns over Nami, but she's getting annoyed by it. What'll happen when Nami's had enough and finally snaps?

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece

* * *

Chapter 5: The curse's effects

Sanji awoke from a nap, feeling worse than ever. "Uhh.." He moaned. Sanji had a pounding headache. He tensed as Suki came into the cell and untied the ropes around his hands. The chef rubbed his sore wrists. "Here, I brought you something to eat." Suki said, setting down some rice with soy sauce.

"Why are you being so nice?" Sanji asked supisously. He hungrily ate his first meal he had eaten in two days.

"So you'll live to see the big finale." Suki chuckled, walking away.

* * *

"If that useless basturd dies, I'll kill him!" Zolo said angerily. They were eating food Nami had cooked on the floor of an abanon house.

Luffy laughed, "Zolo, how can you kill Sanji if he were already dead? Besides, Sanji'll be fine."

"Five more days," Nami sighed. "Then it's over. Sanji will die..."

"NO! Sanji won't die!" Luffy yelled, turning completely serious. "Sanji will not die! I won't let that happen!" Everyone was shocked at how serious Luffy was.

"Luffy, calm down." Usopp replied.

"Yea, we're all upset." Zolo said. "Blondie wouldn't die without a fight."

"But Sanji's sick," Nami reminded the crew. "He seemed weaker the last time we saw him."

"Then let's go get Sanji back." Luffy answered. He got to his feet and walked toward the marine base. The rest of the crew followed. Sanji was alone, sleeping in his cell.

"Sanji, wake up!" Nami whispered.

"Nami, how are you?" Sanji asked, smiling.

"Good, do you know where the keys are?"

"Suki has 'em."

Nami flinched as she saw the dried blood around the now infected wound in the chef's back. "You think you can kick this cage open?"

"For Nami," Sanji grinned, standing up. "I can do anything." Sanji kicked the cell and the door burst open. He fell to the ground in pain due to the wound in his back.

"Ow, Sanji, they really hurt you good." Nami commented as she inspected it closer.

"Hehe...So you have friends, little Blondie?" Suki appeared. "No matter since the curse will kill you."

Luffy tried punching Suki, but she dodged it with amazing speed. "How do we break the curse, you evil witch?!" Luffy yelled.

Suki began laughing insanely. "The only way to do that..." She stopped laughing. Her eyes flashed. "Is to kill me!"

* * *

Author's note: Suki is so evil! Please review!


	6. Despair

* * *

Test of Love

Summary: Sanji fawns over Nami, but she's getting annoyed by it. What'll happen when Nami's had enough and finally snaps?

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece

* * *

Chapter 6: Despair

"Kill her?!" Sanji exclaimed after Suki left, still laughing from down the hall.

Luffy responded, "Sanji, I'll kill her."

Nami smiled, "You don't have to go against your chivalry." Sanji shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. Suki has immortality." Sanji sighed and coughed.

Luffy looked confused. "Immor-what?"

"Immortality means she lives forever." Usopp explained.

Nami was shaking. Sanji was coughing so bad, he was gasping for air at the end. Zolo helped the chef up and they went to the Merry Go. The blond instantly fell asleep in his hammock. The rest of the crew were in the kitchen. "I'm gonna kill that witch!" Zolo declared, his eyes ablaze with hatred.

"That's shocking." Usopp said.

"What?" Zolo asked.

"You standing up for Sanji." Usopp stated.

"Well, that woman just makes me mad." Zolo replied. "Blondie doesn't deserve to get stepped on like that."

"Wow, thanks Moss Head. Didn't think you could be kind." Sanji was in the doorway.

Nami walked up to him and felt his forehead. "Sanji, you're burning! In the bath now!"

"Ok," Sanji weakly hung his head and headed to the bathroom.

"Zolo, you watch him." Nami ordered. Zolo grumbled, but did as he was told. Sanji kept his boxers on as he got into the empty tub. He almost fell, but Zolo caught him.

"What are you doin' in here, Sword Boy?" Sanji growled as he regained his balance and sat in the tub.

"The map-witch sent me."

"Nami is not a map-witch!" Sanji reached to turn the water on, but missed. Zolo turned it on for him. Sanji winced. His wound stung. When the bath was full, Zolo noticed Sanji slide forward. Zolo prevented the chef from drowning. The swordsman also noted Sanji's face was red with fever.

"Nami!" Zolo yelled. Nami rushed in. "The idiot fell asleep."

Nami checked the water. "Zolo, you idiot! Sanji didn't fall asleep! The damn water's too hot! He overheated!"

Zolo let Nami take over as he went on deck to sleep. Sanji awoke since Nami had made the water cooler. "Nami, did I fall asleep? I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."

"Nah," Nami laughed. "Zolo just made the water too hot. You okay now?"

Sanji sighed, "Nami, if I die, please don't cry."

"You won't die!" Nami smiled brightly. "Luffy said he won't let it happen."

"All right," Sanji grinned, but he was sad. After his bath that afternoon, Sanji got dressed and went on deck. He was going to smoke, but Nami had swiped his pack while he was asleep.

"Sanji! How are you?" Luffy grinned widely.

Sanji laughed, "Just fine," The chef coughed into his hand. He saw blood on it. "Oh shit,"

"Blood! Sanji, we gotta make you better!" Luffy panicked, noticing his crew mates hand.

Sanji yelled, "Luffy, I'm dying, ok?! I don't need you giving Nami false hope!"

"It's going to be fine!" Luffy hollered back.

"And what happens if it's not?! What then?! Nami's just gonna cry harder cuz she was promised it was gonna be fine!!" Sanji shouted, walking away. He slept for four days. When the cook awoke, his fever was gone, but he found it hard to breathe without his ribs feeling like they were broken. He went to the kitchen. The crew was already there. Nami had been crying, her eyes still red. Zolo and Luffy were silent. Usopp looked at Sanji with kind eyes. "One more day," Sanji said grimly.

"Yea, we know." Usopp replied.

Luffy stared at the blond with cold eyes. "I'm gonna kill Suki." The rubber boy said just as coldly.

Zolo lifted his head. "Love Cook, I still hate you." Zolo's lips curved into a slight smile.

"Me too." Sanji laughed.

Now came the hard part.

* * *

Author's note: This story's going nice. Please review!


	7. Round one

* * *

Test of Love

Summary: Sanji fawns over Nami, but she's getting annoyed by it. What'll happen when Nami's had enough and finally snaps?

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece

* * *

Chapter 7: Round one

"Why'd you let him go?" One of Suki's henchman asked. "You need him, don't you?"

Suki laughed, "Tomorrow, he will be in excruciating pain as he curse kills him so no need to worry."

Her two henchmen laughed with her as it echoed down the hall.

* * *

"Sanji, you should stay on the ship. I can stay with you." Nami offered after another coughing fit attacked him. More blood came with each cough. Sanji had another headache too.

"I'll be fine, Nami. You going back to the ship is a good idea though." Sanji smiled.

Nami laughed, "Chivalrous as always,"

"Come on," Zolo replied. As the crew approached the marine base, Suki was standing outside.

"You'll die tomorrow so there is no reason for us to fight." Suki explained.

Luffy yelled, "Make this curse go away! Sanji doesn't deserve it!"

"Oh, on the contrary Strawhat, he does!" She held up a wanted poster. It was Luffy's. "You're the captain. Sanji's your cook. He's a flirt." Her expression turned angry. "I **hate **men who flirt!" She pointed to Sanji and made a fist. The blond struggled to breathe. Suki then made her other hand thrust out, sending Sanji crashing into a tree. The wound in his back burned intensely since it had hit the tree with such force, the tree snapped in two. Sanji got up slowly. Suki had allowed him to breathe. "Like I said, there is no reason for us to fight." Suki started walking away. Luffy punched her. She crashed into the marine base.

Luffy was panting. He was so angry, he hadn't bothered to call out the name of his attack. "Now! Make the curse go away!" He yelled. "Sanji's my nakama! So leave him alone!"

Suki stood up. "Sorry," She chuckled. "I can't do that. I can't remove the curse."

"Why not?" Usopp asked.

Suki laughed wickedly, "Because what fun would that be?"

Luffy screamed in rage and charged. Suki jumped, kicking Luffy in the face with her sandal. She went up to Sanji, put her hands on his chest, and a electric shock went though him. He fell to the ground. Usopp and Nami jumped her as Zolo got Sanji to safety. Suki flung Usopp and Nami in opposite directions. Zolo attacked. He got kicked in the stomach, sending him flying upward. Sanji was carrying Nami in his arms, running toward a grove of trees to set her down so she would be safe. Suki punched him. Nami fell out out of the blond's arms as he tumbled head over heels. Zolo and Luffy attacked together and it worked. Suki was knocked out. Sanji was too. Zolo took his sword and pushed it into the unconscious woman. He wiped his sword on the grass and resheathed it.

Back on the ship, Nami was watching Sanji sleep in his hammock. The blond was breathing evely, his bandaged chest rising up and down. "Two more hours..." Nami sighed, looking at the full moon from the window. How ironic. Tomorrow night, there wouldn't be a moon just like there might not be Sanji. Nami shivered.

* * *

At that exact moment, Suki got up. The sword wound completely healed...

* * *

Author's note: Next chapter will probably be the end. Please review!


	8. The curse is broken

* * *

Test of Love

Summary: Sanji fawns over Nami, but she's getting annoyed by it. What'll happen when Nami's had enough and finally snaps?

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. I own Suki

* * *

Chapter 8: The curse is broken

Sanji woke up the next morning in more pain than he'd ever been in. It was as if someone was driving a hot poker though his heart. _Suki didn't die?!_He thought though the unbearble pain. He crawled on his hands and knees to the kitchen.

"Sanji, what's wrong?!" Nami and the rest of the crew saw the cook's face contorted in pain. Nami had been making breakfast.

"Suki...isn't...dead..." Sanji gasped.

Zolo said, "No way! I ran her through with my sword!"

"One...word..Immortal...Dumbass!" Sanji passed out.

Zolo and Usopp put Sanji on a chair as Nami checked him over. "He's ok for now..." Nami started crying. "Belle-mere died so quickly..."

"Nami..." Luffy said.

"Sanji...Sanji can't die!" Nami screamed through tears.

"Nami, do you want me to die?" Sanji coughed.

"Of course not, you idiot!" Nami screamed at him.

Sanji smiled, "Then I won't,"

Luffy grinned, "That's the spirt, Sanji!" Sanji gave his captain a thumbs up which was eagerly returned. "Now, let's go kick some ass!"

Sanji laughed at Luffy's enthusiasm. "Let's go!" The crew walked boldly toward the marine base for the last time. Sanji yelled, "Suki! I'm right here!"

Suki came out of the shade of a tree. "Ah, Sanji, welcome. I thought you'd be dead by now. Good bye!" Sanji grabbed her around the waist.

"Luffy, attack her when I tell you!" Sanji shouted.

Suki laughed. "It doesn't matter."

"It does," Sanji pulled out a small piece of old paper. "This told me how to beat you!"

Suki asked, "How?!"

"Even though you ain't a fruit user, all I have to do is make you swallow sea stone then you can be killed." Sanji got a little cyilnder of sea stone out. "Now Luffy!"

"Gum-gum pistol!" Luffy attacked her. Sanji threw the sea stone into her mouth as she screamed and she was forced to swallow it. Sanji got out of the way as Zolo killed her.

"No way! How is this possible? No!" Suki screamed. Her body went limp.

Nami hugged Sanji. "Sanji, you feel better?"

"Yup!" Sanji grinned. "Thanks guys!"

Luffy grinned. Zolo nodded. They went back to the ship. When night fell, instead on no moon, it was full. Nami smiled when she saw it.

* * *

Author's note: This story is finally done. Please review!


End file.
